


Who's Your Daddy?

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: **Daddy Issues** [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriend Stealing Hank, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Innocent Connor, M/M, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Kamski's face says a million things, blinking twice before he opens his mouth.“Yes, he often tells me how useful you are to him. Having a father figure really helps I suppose.”Oh no this fucker did not just pull the age card. Alright then, guess somebody's boyfriend is getting fucked tonight.





	Who's Your Daddy?

Hank is Hank.

 

A gruff, foul mouth, alcoholic cop, with anger issues, but he knows that's not only the surface level. If people thought he was a softy underneath all of the abrasiveness then they were sorely mistaken. He doesn't blame them though. It's normal for a mean guy to secretly be that way when no ones looking, and he has weak moments, but that just wasn't him.

 

No Hank was a fucking asshole in and out, and a selfish one at that. He can't remember how many times he's done something horrible, something that contrasts with his man of the people cop facade, and made someone else's life a living hell.

 

_He wouldn't bother giving a fuck to remember either, because it's fun._

 

For years now he's had a bad habit that seems to be the most frequent issue with others in his life. Next to his foul mouth of course. He likes taking things that aren't his. Blame it on a childhood trait that he never quite grew out of. When he sees something he wants, even just a little, he takes it. That rule applies to so many things in his life, but the one that brings him the most bar fights is his desire to steal someone's girlfriend, or even boyfriend when he's feeling adventurous. Even though it's always just a quick fling, he can't help but want any woman or man that cozies up with another in his line of sight. It could be someone he's never had an eye for, or isn't even attracted to, but the second they get into a committed relationship Hank is on them like a bloodhound.

 

_There's just this thrill to knowing you got something you weren't suppose to. Something not rightfully yours._

 

It's no surprise that after his android partner started visiting Kamski more and more, he took an interest in the two. He first questioned Connor on it after picking him up from Kamski's place one early morning. It was then that Connor let him in on there being a relationship between he and his creator.

 

“Isn't he like your dad? That's kinda weird.” He'd said, and Connor replied that Chloe is a creation of Kamski's, that too had a relationship with him.

 

_Apparently Connor was so appealing Kamski cut the cute little blonde loose. Don't blame him, Connor was made to look like something out a wet dream. Hank has eyed him up a few times during cases when the android wasn't looking._

 

“So you had sex yet?”

 

Connor's LED went from bright blue to yellow, whirling around as he stared at Hank with wide eyes.

 

“I...that is personal Lieutenant.”

 

Hank shrugged, and dropped the subject then, but a few weeks later, when he'd saw the two talking at a DPD fundraiser party, he pulled Kamski aside. The rich man was as tight lip as he was during the deviant case when Hank had first encountered him. He spoke in riddles around the question until Hank decided to just play along.

 

“As long as the kids happy, that's all that matters. Just noticed he'd been coming over with a big smile on his face now a days.”

 

Hank sipped at the shitty champagne the party supplied, looking out at the crowd to pretend like he hadn't noticed Kamski's brow rise.

 

“Hmm. Does he ever speak of me?” He asks, and Hank wants to laugh at the confident smile on the other man's face.

 

“Not really. I found out about you two here recently. Just sorta guessed for myself. What's it like dating an android if ya don't mind me asking?”

 

Kamski looks like he's finding it hard to believe that Connor never mentioned anything. Good, that's what Hank wants him to think. Piss him off enough and he'll start bragging, giving him the answers he needs.

 

“Just like any other relationship really. There is no real difference other than Connor being a better partner than any human would be.”

 

Hank scoffs. “I know you're like their biggest advocate, seeing as how you made them and all, but you talk like you're one yourself. You really think they're better than humans?”

 

“Don't you?” He questions back, and the look in his eyes says that he knows something he probably shouldn't.

 

_No telling what Connor's told him. Personal my ass._

 

“I think they can change this shit world we live in, but they are more like humans than they think now. No one's perfect. Not even Connor. He has his moments of showing how fragile he can be.”

 

That spikes his interest, and he turns in his fancy suit to face me.

 

“My Connor, fragile? How so?”

 

_Too easy, arrogant prick._

 

“He's as close to human now as possible since becoming a deviant. Gotta imagine all those emotions he's now able to feel all at once can weigh on someone not use to it. As humans we've been dealing with them forever, he on the other hand has to integrate himself to them. He's a tough guy, some nights are just.....hard for him. Don't know how many nights he's come to my bedroom confused. I talk him through it though and he's fine by the morning.”

 

Kamski's face says a million things, blinking twice before he opens his mouth.

 

“Yes, he often tells me how useful you are to him. Having a father figure really helps I suppose.”

 

_Oh no this fucker did not just pull the age card. Alright then, guess somebody's boyfriend is getting fucked tonight._

 

“Nah, I'm just concerned for my partner. We've got a bond, something strong enough to face the biggest issues. Besides I don't think he'd ever see me as a father figure. We have too many interesting adventures. I tell you, the shit we get into on some of our cases? I'd _never_ want my own child to experience.” I give with an innocent huff of humor.

 

“No, I'm sure you wouldn't.”

 

He's irritated, Hank can tell, but he presses on.

 

“Kid keeps me feeling young though, running all around Detroit with him keeps me on my toes. When he asked to move in, I knew I'd get no sleep. Not that I do much of that anyway, but you get what I mean.”

 

He clears his throat, but other than that he has schooled that playboy face of his to look unbothered and casual.

 

“Well we've talked about him possibly moving in with me here soon. You'll get more rest I'm sure.”

 

_Did they now?_

 

“Really? He didn't tell me that. Huh, guess he meant to surprise me.”

 

Before the genius can say more, the object of their conversation comes walking up, looking like a snack in his suit. The black and blue trim fits him, and Hank is glad he took the time to come to this event just to see him in that number. Both Kamski and him look at Connor as he slides next to the other man.

 

“We've reached our quota for the fundraiser. Mostly thanks to your kind donations of course.” He says to Kamski, and the rich little shit grins with all the strength of that ego of his.

 

Hank smiles. “Good on you Kamski. We should just throw you a party next time.”

 

They both chuckle at Hank's comment, a hand coming to rest on the android's hip, as Kamski slides his arm around Connor's waist. Connor leans into it, and Hank wants to smack him upside his head. Instead he just raises his glass to his lips and lets the fizzy drink pass over his tongue, eyes meeting brown ones when he licks the excess liquid from his lips. From how they are standing only he can see Connor's LED, and he doesn't miss the flash of yellow that just happened.

 

_If he'd have blinked he would have, but no...he caught that._

 

“Kamski was just telling me about you moving in together. Congrats kid.”

 

Connor's reaction is instant, and he leans away from Kamski to give him a look.

 

“You told him about it?”

 

Kamski looks unphased by Connor's disapproval, and Hank watches the train wreck that he know is coming the moment Kamski tells him it's no big deal.

 

“It _is_ a big deal. I told you to let me tell him. We had a whole hour and thirty five minute conversation concerning my desire to be the one to do so.”

 

_Oh mad Connor is just delicious. Hank has got to piss him off more, well...more often._

 

“It's alright Connor. I'm not upset or anything. You two deserve to be together. Kamski is a good guy, I trust him with you.”

 

Those eyes are on me now. “Trust him with me? Lieutenant, I am not a child in need of-”

 

“No, no of course not love. I'm sure he just meant-”

 

“Don't cut me off Elijah!” Connor snaps, earning a few looks.

 

Hank knew wording it the way he did would piss him off, but Hank didn't expect Kamski to do something else Connor hates, being cut off. Guess Kamski doesn't know as much about Connor as he tries to lead on. Hank knows what will spark the very emotional android after living with him for so long. He's going to use this knowledge to his advantage.

 

He waits, letting Kamski try to coolly steer his way through Connor's frustration with him only to fail horribly. When he spots the little twitch of Connor's nose in restrained anger, he knows now's the time to interject into the arguing.

 

“Hey come on guys. This night is about the fundraiser. There's good times, smiling faces, and like you said Connor, we've reached our goal. Lets just try and enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

Connor's LED flashes blue twice before going back to solid blue with a nod. He smiles at Hank.

 

“You're right Lieutenant. I'm sorry. I'll leave you two to finish your conversation.” He states, eyes briefly landing on his boyfriend, before returning to Hank.

 

“I'll go check on the guests. If you'll both excuse me then.”

 

He walks off before Kamski can reply and Hank gives the millionaire a look of pity. He tells him to just give it awhile, and that Connor will come around, before walking off himself. He told the other he was going to get some more to drink, but he reroutes in the thick sea of people dancing and chatting to follow where he knows Connor is. As he exits the building to the parking lot, he finds Connor standing there with his arms crossed, LED yellow, bright, and noticeable in the night.

 

He knew he'd pretend to be ok after what Hank said about enjoying the party, and he knew he'd want to get alone to think. The parking lot was his first guess, and of course he was right to look here. He walks over to the android, Connor's eyes on the ground at his feet. He's apparently so in his head that he doesn't notice Hank until he speaks. His head snaps up at the sound of his name, and he pulls the worried expression from his face for a pleasant one.

 

Hank scoffs. “Cut the shit Con. I know he upset you back there. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything. I'm really sorry if I ruined the party for you both.”

 

Connor shakes his head. “It wasn't you Hank.”

 

_First name, so far so good._

 

“You aren't the one who should be apologizing for telling anything. I...I wanted to tell you myself is all.”

 

Hank smiles softly, stepping closer into Connor's space, and some where in his mind he knows how fucked up it is that he's trying to pursue Connor this way. He never would have before finding out Connor wasn't single. His partners a looker, but why would he's never chased after androids.

 

He lets a hand brush back the ever present strand of hair that falls forward from the android's neat hairdo as he reassures him it's alright.

 

“I'm gonna miss seeing you around the place, Sumo too I'm sure, but you deserve to be happy and with the one you want.”

 

He worded that last part perfectly, making his hand sit there against Connor's cheek as he makes a show of looking off to the side sadly. He doesn't drop the smile, just pulls it back slightly, this has to be believable after all.

 

“I just....yeah. I'm gonna miss you Connor.”

 

He doesn't have to look at the other to know the LED is yellow. There are a few puddles from all the rain last week still on the ground and they are reflecting the color to him.

 

“Hank...I'll still be around. We're still partners of course. We'll see one another at the station.”

 

He sounds so hopeful and innocent that Hank almost feels bad for doing this. He sees Connor as the most angelic like thing ever, even if he does have a tendency to copy Hank's rather colorful vocabulary when upset.

 

Hank gives a soft laugh. “Yeah. You're right. Guess that'll have to be enough.”

 

His eyes fall back on Connor in time to see the confused look in their brown depths. Hank looks around like he's been caught or something.

 

“Uh...hey you wanna get out of here. I'm sure Fowler can handle the guests for now. I um....I need a drink.”

 

“You've already had four drinks Hank, but sure. Let me just go let Elijah know I'll be leaving early.”

 

Hank nods, trying not to let the mischievous little grin show on his face.

 

_Checkmate Kamski._

 

He moves to his car, watching Connor disappear back into the building as he waits inside his ride. When he finally comes back out Hank's already got the engine started, and he leans over to open Connor's door. The android thanks him, raising a brow at the new action, but obviously pleased by it.

 

_There's a lot of things Hank can do to please Connor, he's just never had a reason to show any._

 

They grab a few drinks at a bar, Jack for him but not enough to where he can't drive and Connor notices applauding him for his habit control.

 

_Oh it's only because he'll have to drive Connor back to his place after this. He can't do that if he's his usual level of drunk._

 

He bought Connor a few blue drinks, the alcoholic equivalent bars started selling when the androids were given freedom and equal rights as humans. Each time Connor raises the glass to his lips Hank feels a knot forming in his stomach.

 

_He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be playing this game with Connor of all people. Strangers, associates, and other fellow DPD cops yeah, but he should never see Connor as a potential fuck....right?_

 

“I mean...he...he is so controlling! I can do things on my own Hank! I'm the most advance model CyberLife ever made! I don't need a baby sitter or-or any help making my own decisions!” A very drunk Connor claims as his hands motion around through his ranting.

 

Hank nods, eyes watching his partner across the table as a finger taps his empty glass, head tilted at the beautiful sight a drunk Connor is. He's had a few drinks with Connor before, but he never paid too much attention to how Connor's eyes became lidded, and his mouth refused to fully close whether he was speaking or not.

 

_He looked good...damn good, and Hank just listens and takes it all in as his partner orders another drink when he finishes the one in his hand._

 

“How much have you had Connor?” He questions, not because he hasn't counted himself, but because he knows right now it's better to let Connor realize it himself rather than to try out right telling him he's had enough.

 

Yellow, blue, yellow once more, then back to blue.

 

“I believe I've reached an acceptable percentage to be considered drunk. Should I stop?”

 

Hank lets his eyes narrow, but grins at his friend. “Do you want to stop?”

 

Connor looks pleased that he was allowed to make the decision himself before nodding.

 

“I think I will after this one.” He leans his head back, chugging the entire glass before attempting to stand.

 

Hank holds back a laugh as he assists his partner who's mumbling out diagnostics. It's impressive that even after this many drinks he can at least direct himself in a some what straight line.

 

“I think I need to go home.” Connor decides, and Hank nods, paying for their drinks and leads his partner out to his car.

 

On the ride back Connor chats more about how controlling Kamski is, Hank just remaining silent with the exception of an occasional grunt to show he's listening. He isn't really too invested in the conversation until Connor lets it slip that Kamski keeps pressuring him to have sex. Hank's blue eyes slide over to the drunken android.

 

“So you don't want to? Atleast not yet?”

 

Connor shrugs, suddenly looking sad. “I don't know. I care about him, but I just...don't see a need for that this soon in our relationship.”

 

Hank laughs and Connor frowns at him. “You are already planning to move in with him, but you aren't sure if you want to have sex yet? Wow kid, you're a piece of work.”

 

Connor pouts. “I'm not a kid! Why do you always call me that. It's either kid this, son that! You're not my dad Hank! How would you like it if I called you old man or daddy huh?!”

 

Hank laughs more at that, finding it hard to take Connor serious with that goofy drunk expression on his face. Still he agrees with a nod.

 

“You're damn right I'm not your dad, and as far as you calling me daddy...well, depends on how you use it.”

 

_There's the line._

 

He spares a quick glance in Connor's direction when the inside of his car gets a yellow hue. One of these days he's gonna accidentally short circuit Connor with his teasing. For now he waits for Connor to catch on as he drives, hiding a smile.

 

“There are multiple uses for the word Daddy in my database. Your statement would mean you either have no issue with me viewing you as my father, viewing you as my financial supporter, or...as my dominant sexual partner. Which of these do you find acceptable?”

 

_Sinker._

 

Hank almost wants to let the smile form fully, but he fights it, shrugging casually.

 

“That's a question for you Con. Which do _you_ see me as?”

 

The car is quiet for a long time as Connor thinks, and Hank just hopes Connor is coming to the right conclusion as they pull into the drive way. He can already hear Sumo barking inside when they reach the front door.

 

Connor's LED has been stuck on yellow for so long it's concerning now. When they step inside and he pets Sumo, he calls Connor's name. At first he goes on heard so he tries louder and the android visibly jumps.

 

“Huh?! Oh uh sorry....did you say something?”

 

Hank raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I asked if you were alright? You're kinda quiet.”

 

Connor frowns, looking around the living room like he just realized where they are. He apologizes for his silence, stating that he may have had more to drink than he first thought. He moves for the bathroom, and Hank watches silently as the door closes behind him. Connor doesn't have to use the bathroom so he can pretty much guess that the android is having a moment inside his mind in there.

 

_Damn he really messed him up with that question. Maybe he should just give Connor a night, forget the whole plan for now?_

 

As he's thinking it over the bathroom door opens, and he turns to look over the back of the couch at his partner. What he sees makes him throw away any idea of _not_ fucking Connor tonight. The black and blue suit Connor had on is folded, and hanging over the android's arm neatly, upper half completely exposed. His pants are still on, but the way they hug at that fit waist of his should be a sin. Hank should be condemned to hell just for even looking at those muscular hips. His lips part, but nothing comes out when his eyes rise to Connor's face.

 

_He looks so confused. Like he's distraught or torn about something._

 

Hank asks him again if he's ok, and Connor nods.

 

“I...I feel hot is all. My body is over heating.” He gives, and Hank licks his lips at the thought of feeling that heat.

 

He pats the cushion beside him. “Might just be the drinks fucking with you. Here, take a seat and relax.”

 

_Yeah, right over here. Closer._

 

Connor drops down on the couch so close to Hank he can feel the heat wafting off the other.

 

_Damn._

 

He places a hand to Connor's head, like one would when checking for a fever, and Connor shivers at the touch.

 

_Oh?_

 

Hank lets his hand slide down to Connor's cheek. “Jesus you're burning up. Anything I can do to help?”

 

_Like fuck you._

 

Connor's brown eyes, slide to the left then back over to him. It's just like that look he gave him when they first went to the Chicken Feed together. The side glance that he couldn't quite place then. This look however, he knows what it means, and he thinks his plan may be easier than he expected.

 

_I mean, if he didn't know better...._

 

“Y-yes...you could...touch me.”

 

He blinks at the soft spoken request.

 

Connor looks away now, looking dejected by his silence.

 

“I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me.”

 

Hank slides his hand down Connor's sweaty cheek, until his fingers are on the other's chin. He didn't even know androids _could_ sweat. The only time he ever saw any sheen of moisture on Connor was when it was raining.

 

“No, no. It's fine. You're fine.” He reassures the silent android.

 

Connor still doesn't look at him, and Hank notes that he doesn't like it when Connor refuses to look at him. Originally this was just suppose to be him trying to get in Connor's pants, but it's clear his little android wants something similar as well, and that makes it twice as fun.

 

_His little android....he likes how that sounds. Connor as his sounds so right. Like that's how it should have always been._

 

Decided on this more than ever now, he slowly turns Connor's head those eyes still avoiding him.

 

“Connor? Hey, look at me.”

 

It takes a few seconds but he obeys, brown meeting blue, and Hank gives a gentle smile despite the fire burning inside him. Hot enough to match the androids skin.

 

“There you go. Now tell me...where do you want me to touch you?”

 

Those beautiful eyes slowly widen, and Hank holds back a chuckle at the android's innocent nature. After all he was the one who asked him to touch him, why would Hank repeating it surprise him this much.

 

“I...I don't know, but....I feel like....maybe....here?”

 

Connor takes Hank's hand in his, removing it from his chin to his chest. Hank keeps his eyes on their hands as Connor makes him lightly rub the smooth skin. He doesn't want to overwhelm the shy android with too much eye contact, atleast not yet.

 

“Ok. Like this?” He asks, making the circular motions without Connor's guidance now.

 

Connor sighs content. “ Y-yes...like that.”

 

Hank keeps this up until Connor's LED returns to blue.

 

“Better?”

 

The other nods, but frowns. “But...I need...more. I don't understand what's happening to me Hank. I...I feel like I'm on fire. I don't know how to get to the source of the problem though. Can't pin point a location for this feeling, and scans aren't showing anything. Perhaps the drinks are interfering with my system?”

 

Hank smiles at his partners analytical way of seeing things, but nods.

 

“Yeah, there's that, and...you're turned on.”

 

Connor's eyes shoot open, his face looking like he's just heard Hank confess to killing puppies. Hank chuckles at the sight, removing his hand to point at the tent in Connor's pants. Again Connor's eyes go wide, and he grabs a pillow to cover it.

 

_Wow. He really is innocent. What the hell has he been doing this whole time with a guy like Kamski?_

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I...the drinks.”

 

“It isn't just the drinks like I said Con. You are turned on, horny, that's perfectly normal.”

 

_But what made him horny? Hank is sure he hadn't done anything to get to that part yet? Maybe Connor wants this as bad as he does?_

 

“I...I can't be horny.”

 

Hank scoffs at the stupid response. “Why not? You seem to be programmed for it, or is it that you don't want to be right now?”

 

He nods, and Hank feels confused.

 

_He could have sworn...well no matter. He's going to get laid tonight whether Connor actually wants him or the drinks make him want him._

 

Sounds bad, and he only feels a little guilty, but what kind of friend would he be if he just left Connor to deal with this on his own.

 

_A shitty one that's what._

 

“Have you never felt like this before?” He questions, and Connor shakes his head.

 

_So he and Kamski aren't sexual. That's....hard to believe._

 

“You never...you know. Please yourself?”

 

Again he shakes his head, faster this time, like he doesn't want to talk about it. Oh if Hank was a better man he'd just leave it at that, but...he's not.

 

“Do you know how?”

 

“I...I can search for information. What exactly should I be looking for?” He asks, unable to meet Hank's curious expression.

 

Hank wets his lips before answering. “Masturbation Connor....that's what it's called.”

 

He'd be laughing at how silly the fact Connor doesn't know about this is if he wasn't himself getting turned on by the situation. The thought that he's helping Connor, Kamski's boyfriend, with something he himself should have taught the android, makes him harder than he should be. His pants aren't as tight as Connor's so his excitement isn't as visible as the others.

 

That LED of his goes yellow again, and his eyebrows quirk before it returns to blue. Hank watches as Connor looks down at himself, and then off toward the bedroom. He doesn't need words at this point, but he needs to know if Connor wants to go into his bedroom alone or not.

 

“You want to use my room?”

 

Connor's face slowly gets a blue glow to it, like his hands do when he links with another android. He nods, and Hank leans away from him. He wasn't expecting Connor's hand to shoot forward to hold him where he is, or for him to softly ask for Hank to come with him. His eye's flick up to Hank in a pleading way.

 

“I might need help.”

 

_Fuck.....he's gonna kill me without getting my pants off._

 

Of course he nods, this is after all what he was going for to begin with. He just didn't know how inexperienced Connor was at this. By now he'd be slamming into someone else who could understand his hinted advances, but Connor is different.

 

_Of course, Connor has always been different._

 

He blinks at his own thought before pushing it away, and standing up. He nods his head toward the bedroom and Connor understands that he needs to follow. Hank steps aside once he's in his room, leaning back against his wall by the door when Connor passes through it. Closing it, he motions to the bed, and waits for Connor to sit down on the edge.

 

“What did you find in your search?”

 

Connor begins to recite whatever he read in a monotone way, but Hank raises his hand to stop him.

 

He shakes his head. “No. Show me.”

 

“Show you?”

 

“Yes. Show me what it told you to do. I'll let you know if you're doing it right. That is why you wanted me to come with you right?”

 

_Oh Hank is a sly dog. He knows the poor confused android probably didn't know what he meant when he asked Hank to join him in here, but that doesn't mean Hank can't act like this is perfectly normal._

 

Connor's brows meet as he thinks, but he eventually nods.

 

“Right. Ok.”

 

Hank has to bite his lip when Connor's hands go to his pants, and undoes them. He has to ball his fists under his arms as he crosses them at his chest when Connor frees himself from his confines. He's hard, very hard, and he seems just as in awe of that fact.

 

_His cock is just like the rest of his body, perfectly him. Beautiful._

 

“The first step is to...place my hand around...”

 

Hank grins at the other's hesitance. “Your dick. Correct.”

 

Connor looks at him then down at his length, wrapping his fingers around it very robotically. Again Hank wants to laugh, but he doesn't want to embarrass the other. Instead of speaking the next step out loud Connor just begins an up and down motion with his hand. Hanks nails are digging into the skin of his palm as he watches the show from the wall. He lets Connor continue for awhile until the android begins to look around the room.

 

“Find your rhythm Connor. You aren't gonna enjoy it if you are just going through the motions. No science to it, just feel.”

 

He nods at Hank's advice, and changes things up a bit with his stroking. The change is almost immediate, his mouth opening enough for him to release small breathes as moans.

 

“Good boy.”

 

That was meant to be a thought, but he accidentally let it slip pass his lips, and Connor's eyes flutter close, face squinting in confusion as his LED goes yellow.

 

_He's unsure of what he's feeling right now, that's clear as day._

 

Those pale little fingers become tighter, squeezing more as Connor gets more into what he's feeling. Hank is hanging off every little expression and sound the other makes, feeling the front of his briefs get alittle moist from his precum.

 

_Shit he wasn't gonna be able to just stand here watching this without touching himself for much longer._

 

Normally he wouldn't ask for permission, especially not in his own home, but he doesn't want to scare Connor so he clears his throat to get the other's attention.

 

Brown eyes open, lidded with pleasure and Hank groans at it.

 

“I uh...could help you. Demonstrate I mean.”

 

He doesn't know how he got through that sentence without breaking eye contact, but he thanks God that Connor nods at his suggestion. His hand eagerly goes to his own pants, freeing himself from the briefs with a thankful sigh of pleasure. Connor's head tilts, and Hank watches the curious look in his eyes as he strokes himself the way he usually does when he's alone. Just alittle slower for Connor's entertainment.

 

If anyone had told him he'd be jacking off in his room while his android partner did the same across from him, before meeting Connor, he'd have shot them clean in the face, hid the body, and called it a day. This moment is so surreal, so wild, so foreign despite all the sexual encounters he's had, and the fact that Connor belongs to another makes it a million times better. Connor is sitting on his bed, watching his hand, want in his eyes as much as confusion while he watches Hank, and that's got Hank so close to the edge.

 

_So damn close._

 

Suddenly Connor slips down from the bed to his hands and knees, and Hank's eyebrow slowly rises as the android crawls over to him. What a fucking sight, straight out of the filthiest porn, and Hank's heart skips a beat at the first grab to his pants when Connor reaches him. He pulls himself up Hank's legs face coming dangerously close to Hank's hot cock as he pumps it slower.

 

“I have the desire to...to...” Connor starts, but doesn't finish as his hand slips down between his legs again to stroke himself once more.

 

He moans against Hank's pants, and Hank can feel the warmth of each breath through the fabric.

 

_He really is burning up._

 

“To what?” He asks his partner, eyes on the slender back that's trembling at his feet.

 

Connor bites his pants, tugging at them like a frustrated pup before whispering the word taste.

 

_He wants to suck him? Damn this plan couldn't be going any better._

 

Hank's hand leaves his dick, taking purchase in Connor's hair, enjoying the soft feel of it against his grip. Connor's head rises against his leg, and when he looks up at Hank, his lips part, tongue coming out like he's desperate to have Hank's cock in his mouth.

 

“Shit...you're suppose to be learning how to- ahhh fuck.”

 

Connor laps at his tip, and Hank's knees almost give, leaving him pressing back against the wall so he doesn't slide down it. He winces in pleasure at the eager lapping of Connor's tongue.

 

“Easy baby boy. It's not going any where, but you keep that up and I'll fuckin' blow all over that pretty face.”

 

“Sorry.” He whispers against Hank's sensitive skin, earning a hungry moan.

 

“It's ok. Come up here.”

 

He obeys, standing so that their erections are touching. He leans into Hank when his hand wraps around his cock. Hank can feel how hot he is in his hand loving the way Connor thrusts into his grip. He matches the pace with his pumps as Connor rests his forehead on his shoulder. He can feel every breath as he works the younger male over with just his hand. Connor's abs are rubbing against his own cock that's trapped between them, and he's trying his best not to lose it before Connor does. He's never had sex with an android before though so there's no telling when that could be.

 

“Hank....Hank...please.” His little android begs, biting at his shirt.

 

_Fuck he's so insatiable. Hank loves it._

 

“What do you need? Talk to me.”

 

“I don't know...I feel like...like....I'm gonna explode. I don't recognize this feeling. Please Hank, please.”

 

_He wants to cum, and doesn't even know what it is. Fuck that's hot._

 

“You want me to make you cum.” Hank states more than asks.

 

Connor nods, pressing closer to Hank's body and Hank's free arm wraps around his lower back, keeping him this close.

 

“Yes, I...I wanna cum. I wanna cum for you Hank. I wanna cum for daddy.”

 

_Holy...shit._

 

He's never known how bad he needed to hear that word from Connor till this moment, and with the flood of fire it frees from within him he can't help himself from lifting Connor up. He turns them so that Connor is the one on the wall now, ripping his pants all the way off before the android's legs wrap around him. His cock slides against Connor's firm cheeks, feeling something slick against his shaft as it passes between them.

 

“You...can get wet...or did I have alittle too many drinks too?” He questions as he looks into Connor's lustful eyes.

 

“I-I don't know...I've never experienced this response before. I am learning as we go what m-my body is capable o-of.”

 

There's just something so sexy about this all. Connor has a whole relationship he's been in, but never once has he ever felt this way. It's a big boost to Hank's ego if he's honest.

 

“Alright, let's see what you can do.”

 

He lifts Connor enough to line his dick up with his little android's asshole, amazed at the fact it feels so warm and realistic when he slides into the tight walls.

 

_Scratch that. It feels better than the real thing._

 

His legs start shaking, but he keeps them both up as he thrusts up into the heaven he's yet to ever experience.

 

_Guess this is a first for the both of them then._

 

“Fuck...Connor...oh my god...you...you feel so...” He can't find the words so he just moans into the kisses he's placing on Connor's shoulder.

 

Connor's body is trembling, but he's suddenly so quiet that Hank becomes worried. He lifts his head to look at the other and the sight he sees takes his breath away.

 

Connor's eyes are rolled back, his mouth open in a silent cry as he meets each one of Hank's thrusts. He's like a wave, a beautiful ripple of everything Hank is feeling right now, and Hank is not prepared for something so...perfect.

 

“Ahhh...” Connor finally breathes out followed by a raspy fuck me daddy, and that's all she wrote for Hank.

 

His vision goes white as he's leaning in to bury his face in Connor's neck, the strong wave of euphoria hitting him without mercy and he thrusts once, twice, and then his body freezes all over. Strong tremors are what comes next as he goes over the edge, coming undone as he releases into his sweet little android. He hears Connor call him daddy again before his hand is covered with Connor's own release a moment after.

 

He's never been to this place, not like this, not with anyone, but he's sure as hell not letting this be his only visit.

 

As the high wanes he sucks in the oxygen he lost with a trembling breath, not doing much else. He doesn't want to leave Connor's body yet. He's found something he shouldn't have. Something that wasn't his to discover, and he wants to selfishly enjoy every second of it. He doesn't move again until Connor calls his name softly. He grunts a reply, unable to speak yet.

 

“Did I...do it right?”

 

Hank can't hold back his amusement at the other this time, and he lets out a rumbling laugh against him.

 

“What?” Connor questions confused. He doesn't have to see his face to know it.

 

He kisses the side of Connor's neck before sliding free from him, noting how Connor's fingers dig into his shirt like he too isn't ready for them to part.

 

“Nothing. You did wonderful baby boy. I've never had sex like that.”

 

Connor asks him if that's a good thing as he lowers his legs back to the floor, and Hank steps back to look at his little android prize. He nods, infatuated with the sex sheen Connor is sporting. He looks good and fucked, a version of his partner Hank won't ever forget now that he's had the pleasure to witness it.

 

“Would you...want to do it again?” Connor asks, looking away shyly.

 

Hank grins at the other, reminding him that he already has a boyfriend. Connor's face falls, and Hank grins more. This is his favorite part of taking what isn't his. The moment he becomes preferred over another. He was fishing for this when he reminded Connor of his rich boyfriend, not looking to make his baby boy feel sad or guilty.

 

“I...you're right. I just...we...”

 

“Fucked, yeah we did. So what now?” He helps the android out.

 

Connor looks up at him, then scans his body with those brown pools as his LED goes yellow. Hank's never been the insecure type, but when Connor looks for something, he really _looks_. He isn't scared of the idea of Connor deciding he isn't enough to cheat on Kamski again, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't be disappointed.

 

“I know....we shouldn't have done this.”

 

_Panic. A first for everything he supposes._

 

“But I...don't want to stop this. Is that...am I wrong for wanting that?”

 

Hank wants to smile ear to ear, but instead he just grins at his confused little android, pulling him over to the bed.

 

“Yeah, but if it feels right why fight it?”

 

He can see Connor repeating his words in his head by the look on his face. He knows his partner, will pick apart every detail of his words and what they just did, so he pulls him down to the bed with him.

 

_He'll give him more to consider then._

 

As he gets right back into feeling all over his little android, lips roaming that perfect body, he thinks about the comment Kamski made. The one about Connor needing a father figure in his life, and he smirks against his skin before letting his tongue trace the four letters of his name. Connor writhes from the simple contact moaning with pleasure beneath him, and it makes Hank feel full.

 

He moves his lips to Connor's ear, licking the arch of it lightly before whispering.

 

“Who's your daddy?”

 

Connor releases a stuttered breathy moan of an answer.

 

“Y-you are.”

 


End file.
